Let Me Love You
Let Me Love You is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 129th case of the game and the 37th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario as the first case of the district. Plot After discovery that LUMIA transfer illegal immigrants and that violence is increased the team went to Immigrant's Square to personally inspection the situation. While walking through the streets of the district who was decorated in heart balloons and international flags because of the cultural unity day, Mia and the player came across a cosplay who looked a little sick. They approached to check on him but when they got closer, the ring on his arm launched a massive electricity thought his body, killing him instantly. After searching the area the team found that his name is Benedict Agreste. The team then search the area again finding that the victim had a cousin Vicky Lopez. Soon after the team spread investigation, finding reasons to have a local girl Ashley Howard and Australian immigrant and victim's friend Gideon Finson. After finishing the autopsy of the body, Matilda informed the team that she didn't find anything on the body, no fingerprints, or traces of any foreign substance or fiber but that she with help of Esmeralda found that the victim's ring has been modified to release a strong electricity, meaning that the killer is skilled in field of electronics. Mid-investigation, Abbi informed the team that immigration service worker Aicha Ben Malek waiting in the interrogation room because she wants to speak about about the victim. The duo went to the interrogation room where they informed Aicha about the death of the victim on what she laighed and said that the illegal immigrant got what deserves. The team looked at her and asked to search the the office of immigrant service on what she agreed. After searching the office the team found that Ashley tried to report the victim multiple times. She explained how the victim use to be her friend but that once she told him her secret he started to hate her and often calling her with various names, even trying to commit some assaults on her. After the interrogation the team found reason to visit Priestess Angelica, mysterious voodoo master from Dominican Republic. They as well approached Vicky again after discovering that the victim was in love with her. Vicky said that the victim was sick and that right the moment she found what her cousin talked about her she practically disowned him. Some moments later, the team was walking to the station where they came across Priestess Angelica who's eyes were dark red as she showed the team a voodoo doll of Mia and said with a deep demonic voice that if they move a step closer the player's right hand will die. Then, Mia pointed the gun at her as Angelica moved the middle closer to the doll's heart but in that minute, Elvira approaches from behind and grabbed Angelica, making her to drop the doll and a needle before putting some herb under her nose, making her unconscious. Elvira then told them that she will be alright a little later she walked away. During Angelica's sleep the team called Barb searched the main street again, finding the reason to interrogate Aicha again. Aicha explained the team that she stalked the victim because she knew that he is a shady person because, by her, all illegal immigrants are. When Karen found that Gideon tried to drug the victim they interrogated him again s he explained that he just tried to play, meaning to harm but that just wanted to feel the feeling of drugging someone. When Angelica woke up the team decided to question her, finding that she was ordered by the victim's spirit to let him posses her and make their disturbers to let him alone. When all evidence was pieced together which led to Gideon. Failed in his attempt to deny the crime he confessed, telling the team that he couldn't handle the pain anymore. He hit the table in the room, explaining how the victim bite his heart when the victim told him that he isn't interested in a relationship. He continued and said that ever since he saw the victim at the airport he fall in love with him, stalking him, trying to find everything he likes to impress him but when they finally meet up he pretended that he just wanted to friend with him. Eventually when his feeling escalated and couple of night ago he confessed the love for him, but the victim rejected him, explaining him that he don't have feelings for him, which made him to fall into the depression and rage. He then decided to punish him for a betrayal of his love so he decided to give him the last deadly gift so he stole his ring on time at the restaurant and put the modified shocker on remote control inside and when the victim put the right back on his hand he decided to follow him and on the right moment start a deadly shock for his heart. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, the team was approached by Felix Dunlap who said that he found something related to illegal immigrants. The team led him to the interrogation room where he said that while chasing one story he came across Horatio Lopez, a billionaire and head of the Lopez family. He continued and said that he found Horatio's links to LEGION and LUMIA's deal about illegal immigrant and chaos creation in Fario but that he lost his research papers when a street dogs attacked him near park. The team decided to check that out and found Felix's briefcase and inside pile of confidential documents that they sent to John. Josh reveled that the documents are about selling a big amount of living space in Immigrant's Square to family Lopez but revealing a chocking discovery that famous Priya Lopez is Vicky's aunt of grand daughter of Vicky Lopez. With a new discovery they went back to Vicky to question her more about her grandfather and her relations with ex-LEGION's leader. Vicky denied any accusation, shouting how her family isn't like her aunt and that they aren't psychopaths, explaining that her grand father is retired landlord who bought that place so he can build a shelter for immigrant and do a good deed. She then said that if they want to accuse then can do that with Aicha as, by her words, she is some shady circles. As they couldn't find Aicha in her office they decided to search her desk and found a encrypted hard drive that Madison analyzed and found that Aicha ran a private investigation against Gideon for being in circles with illegal immigrants. They visited Gideon in prison who said that he migrated from Australia a year ago when LEGION dynamited the continent, but he explained that the continent is alive but that many natural habitats are partly destroyed and that there's still a lot of cities who survived the catastrophic event expect for the middle who became the "Bloody Lake" and that he did migrated illegally because of his missing documents and that in starts he did some unholy things and maybe helped one person to pass border who shouldn't in collaboration with Horatio. They then decided to finally pay Horatio a visit and see what is his deal in everything. He said that as a landlord his job is to buy and invest in land and living spaces and that his investment with buying a whole square for building a shelter for immigrants is a god deed. He then said that they should stay away from his family and to look more in the biography of Zoe Reeds. Curious to know more about her they returned to the station to see what they can find about her. In the meantime, Barb and the player got visited by Leonidas Lupo who said that he would need a help with something. He said that he plans to go with foots of his deceased brother and become a police officer, but that he lost the résumé he needed to handle to the Chief Loukas as a recommendation for the academy. Barb and the player told him that they will help him finding it but that they will need to know where he was before losing it. After saying that he was at the main street at that point, walking his pet, the team went there where they found the empty destroyed backpack but with partly skin cell. After checking the skin cell they found that the cell belong to Ashley, who at the moment entered the station wanting to report some lost things. Barb and the player came to her and asked where she found the stuff. She said that couple of Russian-Chinese gangsters fought over the backpack because that was on the borderline of the community and that she saw opportunity and took everything from the backpack as they argued. She apologized and with the team went to give the belongings back to Leonidas who was thankful for that. After that he went upstairs to deal everything with Chief Loukas. Later that day, while the team fixed the reports from the case, Abbi told the team that a new museum curator of Fario, Zoe Reeds just gave the information that Rosetta stone from the British museum will be sent in Fario museum's branch in Immigrant's Square for the the purposes of community week and that mayor wants the player to be at the port with Zoe to pick up the stone together with the archaeologist Nefertiti Nebet that need to arrive in the couple of hours. Hearing that, Mia told Barb that she discovered that Zoe used to be an anarchist and often demolishing immigrant service buildings, but that is the last time she went quiet. With that news about Zoe, the team went to get ready to go to the port and get a word with her. Summary 'Victim' * Benedict Agreste (Electrocuted by his own ring) 'Murder Weapon' * Ring 'Killer' * Gideon Finson Suspects VLopezSFB.png|Vicky Lopez AHowardSFB.png|Ashley Howard GFinsonSFB.png|Gideon Finson ABMalekSFB.png|Aicha Ben Malek PAngelicaSFB.png|Priestess Angelica Quasi-Suspect(s) FDunlapQC37SFB.png|Felix Dunlap HLopezQSFB.png|Horatio Lopez LLupo&MaxQC8SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks Bloody Marry. * The Killer knows electronics. * The Killer reads Victor Hugo. * The Killer is 6 feet tall. * The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 1 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)